


a falling star fell from your heart

by loveliza



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/F, First Kiss, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliza/pseuds/loveliza
Summary: she meets her soulmate in a dream





	a falling star fell from your heart

The music vibrates  _ her _ bones, loud and clear even as a hundred teens slur drunkenly to the lyrics. Still, it’s peaceful where  _ she _ sits; blues dance on the grass and bounces off into the night sky. The trees whisper and  _ she _ catches herself from falling asleep. 

It’s takes  _ her _ several minutes to react to the girl sitting besides  _ her _ .  **Her** eyes are wide, twinkling in the neon lights, almost opalescent. 

_ “ _ **Hi** ,” she says. “ **I’m Mia** .”

And  _ oh _ , she’s really pretty.   _ She  _ isn’t sure if it was the music, the lights, but suddenly Mia’s lips ( _ soft lips like rose petals)  _ are on  _ hers _ and  _ her  _ fingers are intertwined in  **her** midnight black hair. 

**She** glows beneath the lights, tranquil and spirited, and a gentle euphoria melts between their hearts. Soft lips and soft hair and soft eyes.  _ Her  _ lips are still tingling even as  _ she  _ opens  _ her _ eyes to a white ceiling.  _ Her  _ heart beats fast, ripped away from whoever  **she** was. 

  
Midnight hair and soft lips and opalescent eyes linger at the back of  _ her _ mind, as well as the quiet, yet fond, question whispered in her ear, “ **Have we met before?** ”


End file.
